Anonymous
by SavannahBanna
Summary: Harry receives a letter from somebody who wishes to remain anonymous. Harry/Hermione.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot, sort of inspired by a prompt I read about a middle aged man getting an anonymous love letter. Sort of Harry/Hermione, sweet and I hope you all like it. **

"Daddy!"

Looking up from his newspaper Harry smiled when he saw Albus bouncing in front of him with a broom in his hands. The little boy was obviously the most like Harry in looks, and it made him happy to see that he might potentially share his love of Quidditch.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I wanna play Quidditch!" Albus announced, holding the broom up with a little too much enthusiasm, almost hitting the wall. "Will you take me outside and teach me. Please!" He was begging, pulling the face he had learned would get him his way.

For a moment as he smiled at his sons words Harry took a quick look down at the page in front of him. Something caught his eye and he was momentarily distracted from his sons' pleas.

'THE SIXTEENTH ANNIVERSARY OF THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!'

"Please?" Albus was saying again, noticing that his father's attention was elsewhere now and appreciating it. Before Harry could look up and respond a second voice had entered the room.

"I want to play too Daddy!" cried Lily, rushing into the room and jumping up and down with her hands on the chair Harry was sitting on. "Pretty, pretty please!" Harry sighed, eyes still on the headline in front of him. He wanted to read this, but he couldn't exactly explain that.

"Lily, Albus" came Ginny's voice as she entered the room also. Before continuing she looked over Harry's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Once she saw and understood she bent down to her children's level. "I'll take you two out okay? James is outside already anyway. Daddy's just a bit busy at the moment."

Harry shot her a grateful smile as she took the kids outside and then turned back to his paper. The anniversary of Dumbledore's death…it had been such a long time. So many years had passed since Harry had watched Snape's curse knock Dumbledore from the tower to his death. Back then he had hated Snape, yet now he had given Albus the middle name Severus because he understood the role Snape had been playing in everything. So many things had changed, life was peaceful now.

And as he sat reading the article, reminiscing the days when Dumbledore would speak to him in his office Harry heard a noise from outside. Something was tapping at the window. Tearing his eyes away from the words on the page he saw an owl tapping its beak impatiently against the window pane. Placing his paper carefully down so as not to lose his place Harry stood up, opening the window to let the owl inside.

The minute it was inside the owl stuck out its leg and Harry detached the piece of parchment from it and within seconds the owl had flown off. Owls often waited around for a treat before leaving Harry thought, but he didn't dwell on it. Instead he stared at the parchment in curiosity. Something told him this wasn't a letter from work or something from a family friend. Unable to stare any longer, he opened it.

_Harry,_

It's taken a long time but I finally decided to send you a letter. At the back of my mind there have always been things I've needed to tell you. It always would have been better in person but as times have changed and circumstances along with it I figured I would simply send you a letter.

You're incredible. They say that all the time in history books and in general conversation. Harry Potter is the one who stopped Voldermort. He is the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, a miracle somehow. But I'm not talking about your accomplishments in that area, although they are great. I mean…in general. You've had so much to deal with in your life and yet you remain a wonderful human being. Despite all the things that were dark you still managed to find the light and that there is the reason that so many people look up to you. You are a source of light. Not to mention you're sense of humour and ability to understand and care for people. They say your mother had love, great love, and you have it too. I suppose what I have been trying to say is that I love you. I may never say it to your face, there is too much I would sacrificing and ruining but I will say it in this letter, just so you know that there is someone out there who feels this way.

Thank you for everything.

Sincerely,

*******************************************************************

Anonymous

No, that didn't sound right. Hermione sighed in frustration, waved her wand and cleared the words before trying again.

_Yours,  
Anonymous_

Somehow that wasn't right either. She was either too formal or too awkward. This letter had to be just right, it had to be everything she had ever wanted to say. One more wave of her wand and she cleared the page again, trying once more.

_Love,  
Anonymous_

There it was. Simple, sweet and everything she needed to say. Rolling it up she called for the owl she had recently bought for her own personal letters. It was a good thing she was using this owl. If she sent the family owl it would surely give her identity away.

"Take this to Harry Potter" she said simply, tying the letter to the owls leg and then letting it go, watching it fly gracefully out the window.

As she watched it she thought of the words she had written. Every single one had been true and Harry needed to know them. He needed to know that she had noticed, even if he didn't know it was her. Sighing a small sigh, Hermione wished for a moment that she had realized all this when she was pining over Ron. But Ginny and Harry were happy together, and she and Ron as well. These words were just words that needed to be written.

_I love you, Harry _she thought before standing up and walking out of the office to join her family once more._  
_


End file.
